


Turnabout Is Fair Play

by kitkat0723



Series: Tease Me [2]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Eddie gets pay back, I was trying to write something else, Innuendo, M/M, Not Beta Read, Teasing, Texting, then this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:15:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24800692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitkat0723/pseuds/kitkat0723
Summary: Eddie has the day off and well, it was only fair to pay Buck back for all those teasing text messages.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Series: Tease Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793785
Comments: 20
Kudos: 173





	Turnabout Is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tkreyesevandiaz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tkreyesevandiaz/gifts).



> Okay, so it's still not the day 4 I wanted to write, but I can write that tomorrow. But Eddie gets his payback... 
> 
> Still no sex because I apparently like to drag things out... or maybe the boys do ;) I started having issues with this one but hopefully the next one makes up for it. 
> 
> For Zee because I adore her.

When you and your boyfriend are firefighters and firefighters at the same house, sometimes you work different shifts. And those days suck. Like really suck. With Chris still at Camp for another few days, Eddie had absolutely nothing to do with his time on his day off. Buck would have been home, but he’d traded Hen a day because of one of Maddie’s doctors appointments. Eddie was solo. After Buck kissed him goodbye, Eddie told him to be safe and tried to go back to sleep. The only problem with Buck not being home was that the bed felt empty and _off_ so Eddie begrudgingly got out of bed and went to the shower. Remembering when Buck had teased him last week while he was at home and Eddie was at work, Eddie grabbed his phone with a grin.   
Walking into the bathroom, he made sure to position his phone in full view of the shower, then set his water and stepped in, praying the auto shutter on the self timer was working properly. When he’d finished washing up and drying off, he leaned on the counter, towel around his waist as he looked back through them. Of course he wasn’t going to send Buck anything too indecent.. At least right now, he deleted most of them and sent Buck one of him almost naked while setting his water.   
  
**E : Wish you were here.** **  
** **B; So that’s how it’s gonna be.** **  
** **E : You started it.** **  
** **B : How did you take those… and are there more?** **  
** **E : I’ll never tell ;)**  
  
Once Eddie had put on shorts and a tank, he headed for the kitchen for coffee. He tried to ignore the feeling of want that pulled at him as he remembered Buck’s cheeky photo from last week. There was no way he was sending Buck a photo like that, but he could most definitely tease him in a different way. Picking up his phone while he sipped his coffee he shot off a text.   
  
**E : Do you think our counter would hold me and you up?** **  
** **B : Why… are you asking me this when I am at work.** **  
** **E : No reason…..**   
  
He knew the no response meant Buck was on a call or he just didn’t know what to say, but Eddie could guess they’d be testing out his question very soon. He grabbed the paper Buck had sat on the counter this morning and took it and his coffee out back. It was nice, but Eddie could already feel it getting hot. He enjoyed the quiet minute alone, but knew if he didn’t actually do something today, he’d go stir crazy. Once his coffee was done, he headed to the small spare room they’d yet to transform into a guest room. Currently it was housing their mixed gym equipment, though Eddie had put his punching bag in the basement.   
He picked up some weights and did a few curls before stepping to the weight bench to replace the weights Buck had left on. He grabbed his phone and turned on some music, then started lifting. When he went to do leg curls, he stopped and picked up his phone and sent a photo of himself leaning back against the bench, drenched in sweat.   
**B : That is not fair, Edmundo** **  
** **E : Turnabout is fair play babe.** **  
** **B : Mean….** **  
**  
After another Quick shower, Eddie changed and headed out to do a few errands and then returned home with lunch, then cued up a movie, just to have some noise and movement in the house. Tonight was going to be long. He never knew how to spend a day off because usually he was working or spending time with Christopher, or even with Buck. Days off sucked. Tossing his shirt off, he laid down on the couch, finishing his movie. He picked up his phone and typed out a quick message, biting his lip. 

  
**E : How many times can someone orgasm before passing out?** **  
** **B : Are…** **  
** **E : Because I know my own personal record is at least three in a row with you…** **  
** **B : Omg…. Why… Eddie..** **  
** **E : I think...na you know what...never mind. Hope Bobby made something good at lunch today. I think I’m going to take a nap. Be safe.** **  
** **B : We are not done with this conversation!** **  
** **  
** Eddie laughed to himself and grabbed one of the books Buck left laying around. When he started reading though, the subject matter made him raise his eyebrows. This... hmmm…. Eddie laughed and sat up, snatching his shirt and keys up.    
  
It was a bit of time later before Eddie sent Buck another photo. This was one was the cover of his book, a bottle of lube and a spool of silk rope. He knew Buck had purposely left this book out last night. He wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. But then again, Buck had never been one to be subtle, and Eddie figured he might as well have fun.    
  
**E : Scavenger hunts can be fun…** **  
** **B : Omg…** **  
** **E : That was a fun adventure…** **  
** **B : Babe…** **  
** **E : I think the next one will be too…**

Eddie Headed into the kitchen and put what items he bought down then sent another photo to Buck. **  
****  
****E : You know I have a massive sweet tooth and I was just thinking I could use something sweet…** **  
** **B : Edmundo!** **  
** **E : Hey, if I can’t indulge myself a little, what’s the point of being home alone.** **  
** **B : I hate you!** **  
** **E : You love me**  
  
It was getting late and Eddie knew that if they weren’t on call they needed at least a few hours of sleep but messing with Buck had been too much fun, so he scrolled through his camera and found another photo from this morning’s shower episode and sent it off.   
  
**B: I just banged my head on the bunk.** **  
** **E : aww Baby want me to give it a kiss?** **  
** **B : You can kiss something else when I get home** **  
** **E : Well did something else get hurt…** **  
** **B : You’re an asshole** **  
** **E : But you love me.**

**B : I do love you, though not as much right now.** **  
** **E : Aww** !    
  
It was a bit later just as Eddie was starting to drift off to sleep when his phone lit up with a text from Buck. When the photo popped up, Eddie groaned into his pillow.    
  
**B : This is your fault** **  
** **E : That’s not really nice, Evan** **  
** **B : It’ll be nice when I get home.** ****  
**E : Looking forward to it. Night, babe.** **  
** **B : Wish you were here**

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments make my day! Hope you're enjoying!


End file.
